Todo estara bien
by Andreita'Swift
Summary: Hikaru le esta escondiendo algo a Kaouru que sera...?


**Advertencia****: **Shonen Ai, Hitachiincest xD

**Disclaimer**: Ni la historia ni la serie me pertenece, esto lo hizo una amiga (la amo por hacer este one-shot)

"**Todo estará bien"**

La noche inundo nuestra habitación, el dormía placidamente entre mis brazos. La luz de la luna entraba a través de los ventanales, alumbrando su rostro, yo me limite a acariciar su cabello y a mirarlo… Era hermoso. Mis ojos pasearon por su rostro, detallando cada parte con detenimiento. Sus cejas, sus cerrados, su naricita (3)… y mi tentación mas grande, esos sonrosados labios suyos… maldición!, cuantas ganas tenia de besarlo, pero simplemente, no podía, no debía eran muchos los riesgos ¿Y si Kaoru despertaba y se daba cuenta de lo que hacia? ¡Me odiaría! Me llamaría enfermo, me abofetearía y se iría de la habitación.

Y yo no quiero perderlo, porque lo amo. Pero debía mantenerlo en secreto ¡Mira enamorarte de tu propio hermano!

¿Amar era algo tan malo?

Bueno, lo era si a quien amas es a tu hermano gemelo

¿Realmente estaba tan mal sentirme así?

Al parecer sí, pues cada vez que presentamos alguna de nuestras actuaciones (que para mi en realidad dejaron de ser actuaciones desde hace un tiempo) de amor entre hermanos en el Host Club, las palabras de las clientas resonaban en mi mente

"-Amor PROHIBIDO entre hermanos!-"

"prohibido" me costaba procesar esa palabra.

Me moví como pude entre las sabanas, intentando no despertarlo, mire al techo, si seguía mirando a Kaoru no sé que hubiese hecho.

-Hikaru… ¿Estas despierto?- me pregunto mi hermano menor, casi en un susurro, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ah, si. ¿Pasa algo?- Respondí y volví a mirarlo, le sonreí, el me sonrió.

-Quería… preguntarte algo- su sonrisa se desvaneció, por lo tanto, tambien la mía -¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando?-

-¿Eh? Claro que no- conteste un poco nervioso -¿Por qué crees eso?-

-Últimamente estas… distinto. Más serio y callado ya ni siquiera quieres molestar a Tamaki-sempai- me miro con tristeza -¿Acaso te hice enfadar o algo por el estilo?- se deshizo de mi abrazo y se sentó, yo le seguí… parecíamos el reflejo de una persona en el espejo…

¿Yo? ¿Enfadarme con el? Imposible.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que…- me perdí en sus ojos que expresaban tristeza, ya no podía seguir esta farsa se lo diría. –Bueno, yo… yo creo que me he enamorado- casi escupí la ultima palabra

Me miro con incredulidad y asombro y luego con cierta expresión que no pude identificar, pues bajo su mirada. ¿Qué seria? Parecía decepción… ¿Kaoru estaba decepcionado de mi?

Volvió a mirarme luego de unos segundos, ahora con una gran sonrisa, una gran falsa sonrisa. A mi no me engaña, pero aun así, por primera vez en mi vida no entendí a Kaoru.

-¡Que bien, Hika! ¿Y quien es la afortunada? ¿Haruhi? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Sabes que puedes… confiar en mí.- dijo (o mas bien exclamo) velozmente.

-No podía…decirte…- "No debo, si le digo se alejara de mi y… ¡No quiero, no puedo perderlo!" pensé –Etto… Kaoru, ¿Estas…llorando?- mis palabras apenas podían salir de mi boca, Kaoru estaba llorando… ¿Por qué?

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! Porque habría… de hacerlo…- susurro lo ultimo mientras evadía mi mirada para limpiar el par de escurridizas lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas –discúlpame un momento, Hikaru- se levanto de la cama y antes de que pudiera decir y/o hacer cualquier cosa, se había encerrado en el baño.

-¡Kaoru!- Exclame con una ardiente preocupación y me dirigí al baño, intente abrir la puerta, pero le había pasado el seguro -¡Kaoru, ábreme! ¿¡Que te pasa!

Solo recibí como respuesta un sonoro sollozo, lo que me preocupo aun más… Acaso… ¿Yo lo hice llorar? ¿Kaoru se había puesto…celoso?

-¿De quién… estas enamorado?- le oí decir, luego de un rato.

-Si sales de ahí te digo- le respondí mas tranquilo

No me dijo nada, solo hubo un incomodo silencio por unos minutos, hasta que abrió la puerta. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados. Tomé su mano y lo llevé hasta la cama, nos sentamos en el borde de la cama; él miraba el piso y yo lo miraba a él.

-¿y? ¿Quién es?- me presiono para que le dijera.

-Bueno, es una persona muy especial, madura & inteligente, bondadosa, cariñosa y amable, divertida… en fin, es genial y su sonrisa es hermosa… no se cuando me empecé a sentir así…- le dije sonriendo, su expresión seguía siendo de tristeza podría jurar que estaba celoso. Una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió dentro de mi –lo mejor es que siempre esta conmigo y me apoya cuando lo necesito.

-Pero sigues sin decirme quien es, Hikaru- susurro

-¿De verdad aun no te has dado cuenta, tontito?- inquirí en tono juguetón, el me miro, reclamándome con su mirada por llamarle así –Creo que, aunque corta, mi descripción fue bastante clara- dije aun sonriendo, el me miro impaciente, suspiré.

-Eres tu Kaoru, de ti me enamoré- solté por fin, no aparte mi mirada de el ni por un segundo.

Su reacción fue toda una sorpresa para mí. Sus ojos estaban de par en par, en señal de sorpresa, sus mejillas adquirieron un dulce tono rojo, y su boca estaba entre abierta, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones… se veía tan completamente adorable (N/A: violable), tan…lindo 3

-Hika…yo…yo…- tartamudeó y tragó saliva, para luego mirarme –tambien te amo- finalizo con una sonrisa. Esto hizo que yo me sonrojara un poco.

Deje de pensar y solo seguí mis impulsos. Tome con delicadeza su cara entre mis manos y acorte la distancia, uniendo nuestros labios, por fin.

Ya no me importaban los demás, que dirían o pensarían. Solo una cosa sabia…no importaba que pasaría después, siempre y cuando estemos juntos, todo estará bien.


End file.
